La Verdadera Felicidad- 1º reto HhT 2014
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: One shot particpante de un reto, espero les guste. Harmony Hasta la Tumba!


**Disclaimer: los personajes y situaciones aquí mencionadas no son de mi pertenencia las citas que estan en cursivas son fragmentos de los libros de harry potter que por su puesto no son de mi autoria**

**_Participante de un reto:_**

_**"Fuimos estupendos y espléndidos, nos creímos invencibles, nos besamos muchas veces, nos extrañamos más, nos odiamos en silencio y nos gritamos en los aeropuertos que nos esperábamos, nos regalamos flores y nos emocionábamos cuando nos desnudábamos. Y nos lastimamos más, el triple de todo lo demás, por eso, mi antiguo **_**_amor, te escribo para matarnos sin hacer ruido_**"

(Acción Poética Colombia)

* * *

**La verdadera Felicidad**

Se encontraba solo en el largo pasillo, esperaba impaciente el momento en el que toda su vida cambiaria. Suspiro débilmente, evitando que el sonido se reproduzca en el eco del lugar sagrado donde estaba. Las manos le sudaban, los nervios aumentaba, cada determinado tiempo movía su cabello revolviéndolo aún más. Ese día amaneció soleado, un día normal para cualquier persona pero no para él.

Ese día era especial

Se limpió las manos sudadas en el impecable traje que portaba, ajusto la flor de Lily que desprendía un hermoso olor, relajándolo inmediatamente. Centro su mirada a las ventanas, mirando el exterior impresionado por la inmaculada nieve que decoraba todo el bosque. Era tan hermoso y sublime, perdiéndose en recuerdos maravilloso al ver el paisaje.

**"****Estaban parados cogidos de la mano en un camino nevado bajo un cielo azul oscuro , en el que las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a brillar débilmente, al principio esta renuente a ir en el lugar donde sus padres se encontraba, sin embargo al ver el perfil de la mujer por la cual empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad, ver su fortaleza ante las situaciones que les perseguían, ver que a pesar de ser una mujer mantenía la entereza en ella misma para salvarlo a él de distintas situaciones, supo que ese momento era el único por la cual se enfrentaría a la entorno que estaba viviendo, además ella también era la única con la que contaría para ese inesperado momento crucial. Ella le tomo la mano apretándosela fuertemente, él no podía mirarla pero le devolvió el apretón, tomando bocanadas profundas de aire nocturno, calmando su agitado corazón.**

**Deseo en ese instante frente a la tumba de sus padres llevar un presente, sin embargo ella sin decir palabra alguna, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una guirnalda de rosas navideñas, la cual floreció frente a ellos.**

**En ese momento se sintió infinitamente agradecido.**

**Sobra decir que él sonrió levemente, tomo dichas flores posándolos frente a la tumba. Luego rodeo el menudo cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Ella le respondió rodeándolo por la cintura entonces su voz levemente ronca se escuchó.**

******—**Feliz navidad Hermione

******—**Feliz navidad Harry.

**En ese lugar sagrado supo que ella era la indicada"**

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo fue la primera vez en que aceptó qué los sentimientos ante ella se intensificaron.

El ligero carraspeo del sacerdote le saco de sus pensamientos. Él miro al principio del pasillo donde una mujer vestida de blanco, con un ramo de tulipanes y rosas se encontraba. De pronto todo se centró en ella, no podía apartar la mirada, ni tampoco pudo evitar la, sonrisa ancha y grande lleno de felicidad qué su rostro mostraba.

Entonces recordó el momento en que ella ante sus ojos fue la mujer más guapa, al principio no la reconoció pero allí estaba… su mejor amiga, una jovencita hermosa

**"Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedo con la boca abierta.**

**Era Hermione**

**Pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho lago en el pelo: Ya no lo tenía enmarañado sino brillante y lo levaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela añil vaporosa, su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que se solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (con una sonrisa nerviosa, a decir verdad) pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca. Harry Se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes."**

Estaba espléndida, hermosa, suya.

Ella se encontrar retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo, estaba aún dentro del cuarto donde esperaba ansiosa la llamada qué le anunciará la llegada del momento más ansiado de toda mujer.

Se vio frente al espejo aun sorprendiéndose del inmaculado vestido blanco que portaba. Su cabello enmarañado ahora está recogido en un moño. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de sincera felicidad

Sin embargo al verse en ese espejo recordó años atrás donde una situación similar se mostraba

**"Se veía al espejo aún incrédula. Era la primera vez que se veía y se sentía hermosa. No era la empollona de la clase, ni la irritante sabelotodo. Por ese día era una mujer.**

**Terminó de alisar su cabello aplicando un hechizo qué lo mantuviera en su lugar tan siquiera una vez en su vida, se calzo los zapatos, él reloj mostraba la hora anunciándole su tardanza pronto su pareja pasaría a recogerla.**

**Aún atónita ante como se veía, bajo con cuidado las escaleras evitando qué tropezara aunque en la sala común no había absolutamente nadie para burlarla si se tropezaba. Estuvo ligeramente sonrojada y expectante ante como reaccionaria él alumnado al verla ¿La reconocerían?**

**Al llegar a la puerta y salir de la sala común, se maravilló ante el hombre que la recogió**

**Bellísima fue su palabra.**

**Ella le respondió con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.**

**Llegaron al fin en la entrada al gran comedor y allí frente a él más nerviosa se puso. Pues por el hombre en él que empezaba a, sentir algo más que amistad le sonreía y le veía interrogante tratando de recordar quien era.**

**Ella le mostró su sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**Y entonces supo el momento en que la reconoció.**

**Allí en ese instante ella supo qué estaba, se sentía y se veía hermosa.**

**Ante el sus temores disminuyeron, no importaban los demás solo su opinión.**

**Cuanto deseo ir con él, cuanto espero con ansias una invitación. Se desveló en las noches creyendo que él le pediría ser su pareja, sin embargo tuvo que fingir una sonrisa cuándo se enteró que se lo pidió a otra, tuvo qué ofrecerle consuelo cuándo esa otra le negó su aceptación.**

**Más ella se propuso ser hermosa por un día. Ser como cenicienta y ante la mirada de él se consideraba una reina dispuesta a enfrentar todo.**

******—**Eres hermosa**—** susurro Harry sonriéndole.

**Ella suspira, tú estas guapo—piensa**

**Más su pareja de baile la alejó y vio con desespero como él se alejaba llevando ante sus brazos a otra mujer.**

**Era el momento de ingresar a la habitación donde la fiesta se efectuaba.**

**Él le sonrió una última sonrisa llena de cariño****—**suerte**—** pronunciaron sus labios sin sonido algunos

**Y ella por ese día, supo lo qué, era, ser la más bella de todo el colegio"**

Su nombre pronunciado por la organizadora de la boda le sacó de sus pensamientos

**—**¿Lista?**—** inquirió la mujer

**—**Lista**—** respondió decidida

Salió al pasillo donde su mejor amigo de cabellos rojos la escoltaría hacia él altar.

**—**Vamos hermosa**—** le dijo sintiendo ante la felicidad qué ella mostraba.

**—**Gracias Ron**—**dijo

Mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro iluminándola viendo al principio del pasillo donde se encontraba él mirándola expectante con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad.

Apretó el brazo qué la sostenía, temerosa de que sus pies no respondan.

Poco a poco se acercaron al pasillo.

No había invitados, no era una ceremonia ante cual se invitaran a más personas. Era una ceremonia en que tres personas se encontraban presentes, una ceremonia solo del trío de amigos como fue desde un principio.

_Harry_ el niño que vivió.

_Ron_ el rey Weasley

Y_ Hermione_ la inteligente amiga.

El trío dorado conocido desde esa forma cuándo tres niños vivieron aventuras mágicas qué un adulto dudaría realizar, ante las responsabilidades que tenían en sus hombros.

**_El trío de oro._**

**"Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts. —¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba…**

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Eres tú realmente? —Dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

**—¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

**—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga.**

**Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos…"**

Ron y Hermione se acercaron frente a Harry donde este tomo entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga. A su novia, a su mujer y ahora en un sello mágico juraron ante Dios amarse toda la eternidad. Enfrentar dragones, seres oscuros, enfermedades raras, juntos siempre juntos. Pero al mismo tiempo, tener alegrías, felicidad amor puro hasta que la muerte los separe

Después de las palabras pronunciadas por el sacerdote, los votos matrimoniales solo fue un pacto más qué mostraba su amor.

Los anillos con incrustaciones de esmeralda adornaban sus manos.

Al fin la palabras qué ellos deseaban escuchar fueron pronunciados por él sacerdote.

**—** **…Y los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.**

Harry se acercó a su ahora esposa, tomándola, por la cintura Hermione afianzó su agarré, poco a poco se acercaron. Besándose como si fuera la última vez.

Es allí en ese instante en qué ambos recordaron…

**" Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

**—¡Hermione!**

**—Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

**—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

**—¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!"**

La primera vez que ella le dio un beso

**"Tío Vernon lo esperaba al otro lado de la barrera**

**—Hasta luego, Harry —se despidió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.**

**—¡Adiós, Harry! —le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla."**

La primera vez qué bailaron juntos

La primera vez en que enfrentaron a seres malvados

**"****—**¡Corran!**—**Grito Harry Mientras las estanterías oscilaban peligrosamente cayendo esferas de cristal

**Agarro a Hermione, por la túnica y tiro de ella hacia adelante, al vez que se cubrir la cabeza con un brazo para protegerse de los trozos de madera y cristal que se les echaba encima"**

La primera vez qué lloraron juntos

La primera vez que se besaron.

La primera vez que se amaron.

Esa primera vez ahora eran recuerdos qué pronto constituirían una vida juntos.

El aplauso de las tres personas presentes en esa capilla les separó levemente.

El mejor amigo de ambos les sonrió.

Se acercó cauteloso ante los novios quienes abrieron sus brazos recibiéndolos.

El trío de oró.

Así se conocían y así sería en la eternidad

la amistad más fuerte convertir do en amor era él caso de Harry y Hermione.

Ese amor qué ahora les estaría bendecido con la llegada del primer integrante de la pareja.

Ron dijo con lágrimas en los ojos**—**Felicidades.

Después se alejó saliendo de allí junto al sacerdote dejando sola a la pareja, pero se volvió gritando**—**¡Feliz Navidad!

La pareja de casados sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, mas abrazados y mirándose a los ojos pronunciaron las palabras que ahora serían las que escucharían para toda la eternidad, inundando sus corazones de una felicidad inexplicable

**—**Te amo Hermione

**—**Te amo Harry.

Ambos entre los brazos del otro bailaron la melodía del amor.

El final no es este relató, pues ellos aún podían seguir contado su historia

Más hoy entre esa capilla nos permitían vislumbrar este cachito de felicidad

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
